I Keep Loving You
by KBSlove
Summary: Es una historia de Rachel y Quinn de como se dan cuenta de que están enamoradas las dos
1. Chapter 1

**I KEEP LOVING YOU.**

Rachel era una muchacha de 12 años que acababa de entrar a la secundaria, ella ya tenía amigas y amigos desde antes y los quería mucho, ellos seguían con ella en primero de secundaria pero ahora estaba separada de ellos ya que había tocado en otro salón.

Su primer día fue una pesadilla, un muchacho llamado David la molestaba mucho, ella mientras borraba el pizarrón, David se encontraba detrás de ella molestándola y todos sus compañeros de salón se reían de ella, al volteara ver a sus compañeros vio a todos reírse excepto una extraña muchacha en el fondo del salón que solo veía la escena con seriedad, a partir de ahí, a Rachel le dio curiosidad esta muchacha llamada Quinn.

Toda la primera semana se la paso con su amiga Tina que era la única que había tocado en el salón con Rachel y con Brittany que ella estaba en otro salón, la siguiente semana, Rachel se sintió alegre porque ya habían parado de molestarla, el Lunes en el recreo al ir con Brittany se lleva la sorpresa de que Quinn se encuentra con ella y están platicando, al llegar al lugar en donde ellas dos estaban Quinn rápidamente se despide y se aleja con su amiga Santana y Rachel se queda con Brittany platicando.

"Hola Brittany, ¿conoces a Quinn?" dijo Rachel.

"Hola Rach, si la conozco, bueno antes lo hacía y ahora cuando he estado esperando por ti ella vino conmigo a hablar mientras tu llegabas" respondió Brittany.

"Ah que interesante, sabes ella está conmigo en el salón" menciono Rach.

"Oh eso es genial, a mí me cae muy bien, sabes hay que invitarla a juntarse con nosotras ¿no crees?" preguntó Brittany.

"Mmm tal vez" respondió Rachel.

Al siguiente día, antes de salir al recreo Rach estaba trabajando en equipo con Tina cuando toco la campana y todos salieron del salón, ahí solo quedaban Quinn y Rachel.

"Hola Quinn, ¿hoy te vas a juntar con nosotras?" preguntó Rachel.

Antes de que Quinn pudiera responder, Brittany llego y las saludo a las dos.

"Hola Rach, hola Quinn, ¿de que estaban hablando ustedes dos aquí?" preguntó Britt.

"Le estaba preguntando a Quinn si se iba a juntar con nosotras hoy" respondió Rachel.

"Ah, se me había olvidado preguntarle ayer, lo siento, pero bueno ya te pregunto Rachel, tú decides" dijo Brittany.

"Me gustaría mucho" respondió Quinn.

"Eso es perfecto, ¿me podrían esperar en la banca mientras yo voy a comprar?" preguntó Britt.

"Si claro, aquí te esperamos" respondió Rach.

Brittany se fue a comprar y Rachel, como es muy tímida con las personas que no conoce solo se queda sentada alado de Quinn.

"Mmm y ¿Cómo estas Rachel?" preguntó Quinn.

"Bien, ¿y tú?" respondió Rachel.

"Estoy bien, solo no me gusta la escuela y nunca me gustara" dijo Quinn.

"Si, a mí tampoco, y ¿Qué me cuentas?" pregunto Rachel.

"Pues no lo sé, mm ¿qué tipo de música te gusta?" preguntó Quinn.

Así Rache y Quinn se empezaron a conocer y pronto se empezaron a hablar más seguido y a juntarse las tres en los recreos.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel y Quinn ya se hablaban mas seguido, pronto Rachel se dio cuenta de que Quinn era muy social, muy habladora y muy graciosa, le daba mucha risa cuando Quinn era sarcástica con ella, la quería mucho.

Un día Quinn decidió juntarse con otras amigas, en el salón se la pasaba con Santana y con otra de sus amigas y casi no pelaba a Rachel, en ese momento Rachel encontró un sentimiento que no pensó tener hacia Quinn, estaba celosa.

"Hola Quinn, me preguntaba si ¿quieres ser mi compañera en este proyecto?" pregunto Rachel.

"Me encantaría Rach pero ya soy con Santana, a la próxima" respondió Quinn.

Rachel estaba muy celosa de que siempre en el salón estuviera con ella y con ella solo estuviera en el recreo, pero se dio cuenta de que era algo raro así que no lo quiso demostrar. Al día siguiente, en el recreo Quinn y Rach estaban hablando.

"Rach, tú eres una gran amiga y sabes que te quiero mucho y te tengo confianza, solo quería contarte algo" dijo Quinn.

"Si claro Quinny, cuéntame lo que tú quieras" dijo Rach.

"Te quiero decir quien me gusta, él es Finn" dijo Quinn.

"Es enserio Quinn!, ¿Por qué?" pregunto Rachel.

"Porque si, solo me gusta, prométeme que no le vas a decir a nadie" respondió Quinn.

"Está bien, yo no le digo a nadie" dijo Rach.

Rachel empezó a sentir eso que la llevaba molestando vario tiempo, estaba celosa, no sabe muy bien por qué pero ella estaba celosa de que a Quinn le gustara Finn.

En un momento ella llego a pensar que estaba celosa de que a Quinn le gustara Finn y no ella, se empezó a poner muy celosa con respecto a Quinn y llego a pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez le gustaba Quinn, estaba muy confundida porque eran nuevos sentimientos los que encontraba y no sabía si estaba confundiendo el amor de la amistad o el amor de una relación.

Estuvo vario tiempo pensando en eso pero al final decidió no complicarse más y meterse la idea de que Quinn era su amiga solamente y la quería mucho.

Así se terminó su primer año de secundaria, tenía un tiempo de vacaciones y Rachel ya quería regresar a la escuela para estar de nuevo con su hermosa amiga Quinn.


	3. Chapter 3

Las vacaciones terminaron y Rachel estaba tan impaciente por entrar a 2do de secundaria, no solo porque todos decían que era el mejor año de toda la secundaria, en el cual no tendrías preocupaciones, las tendrías hasta 3er año al tratar de encontrar una prepa, sino porque iba a volver a ver a sus amigas y en especial a su hermosa Quinn.

El 1er día de escuela llego y ella muy puntual y nerviosa llego al salón a conocer a su nueva maestra y a sus nuevos compañeros, con ella tocaron muchas de sus amigas incluyendo a Brittany pero no con quien tanto quería estar, Quinn toco con Santana en otro salón. Eso no impidió que se siguieran viendo en el recreo pero si lo dificulto.

Quinn empezó a estar con otras personas y Rachel empezó a conocer a más personas, un día Quinn se enojó con Brittany porque ella le dijo una mentira y desde ese día ya no se empezaron a juntar en los recreos, solo era Rachel, Quinn y las amigas de Quinn.

"Hola Quinn" saluda Rachel.

"Ah hola Rachel, puedes esperar un momento es que estoy hablando de algo importante con Santana ¿sí?" respondió Quinn muy cortantemente.

"Claro, perdón por interrumpirte" respondió Rachel un poco triste.

Llegaron a la tienda de la escuela y Santana fue a comprar dejando a Quinn y Rachel solas.

"Y dime Quinn ¿cómo te ha ido en la escuela?" pregunto Rachel.

"Ah, bien" respondió Quinn un poco malhumorada.

"¿Qué pasa Quinny, porque estas así?" pregunto Rachel un poco preocupada.

"No es de tu incumbencia Rachel y no me digas Quinny" dijo Quinn.

"Perdón solo me preocupo por ti, sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras y ¿desde cuándo te molesta que te diga así?" dijo Rachel.

"Desde ahora, y no tienes que preocuparte por mi así que ya déjalo y déjame hablar con Santana" respondió Quinn muy cortante y se paró cuando llego Santana.

"¿Vamos a caminar?" pregunto Santana.

"Claro" respondió muy alegre Quinn.

Rachel las siguió por detrás todo el recreo pensando en que pudo haberle hecho a Quinn para que se enojara de esa manera con ella, solo caminaba detrás de ellas con la cabeza agachada sintiéndose triste y enojada por como la trato Quinn.

Al siguiente día no tenía muchas ganas de juntarse con Quinn si la iba a tratar de ese modo, cuando salió del salón espero ver a Quinn esperándola como siempre lo había hecho pero lo único que vio fue a Quinn pasar de largo con Santana y las demás, ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a verla para saludarla o algo, ella solo siguió caminando y riendo con sus amigas. Por suerte afuera del salón estaban algunas de sus amigas esperando a Brittany, ahí estaba Mercedes, Tina y un dulce muchacho llamado Kurt con el que había tocado en el salón también y en muchos trabajos tocaban juntos, amigos pero muchas veces llegaban a competir un poco.

"Parece ser que te han dejado sola tus amigas" le dice Kurt a Rachel.

"Si, Quinn me ha dejado sola, ¿podría juntarme con ustedes?" pregunto Rachel.

"Claro Rach, puedes estar con nosotros" respondió Brittany.

"Gracias Britt, hola" Rachel saludo a los demás.

"Oh! Que gusto que te juntaras con nosotros hoy, hace falta conocer a más personas aquí" menciono Mercedes.

Todos rieron con el comentario de Mercedes y decidieron bajar al patio, cuando estaban caminado por ahí se toparon con Quinn y Santana, las cuales solo se empezaron a reír y vieron feo a Rachel, ella se sintió mucho y Kurt se dio cuenta.

"No les hagas caso, son unas perdedoras" Kurt le dijo.

Rachel solo asintió y siguió caminando, en su cabeza cruzo el pensamiento de que esa perdedora es su amiga que tal vez le gusta.


	4. Chapter 4

Después de lo que paso en el recreo con Quinn, Rachel se ha estado juntando con Kurt, Brittany y todas ellas, un día al salir del salón vio a Brittany llorando y Quinn solo se alejaba de ella, Rachel corrió con Brittany y la abrazo.

"¿Qué pasa Britt, por qué lloras?" pregunto Rachel.

"Nada, es solo que Quinn me sigue molestando porque le mentí" respondió Brittany.

"No te preocupes, ahorita voy a hablar con ella para ver qué le pasa" dice Rachel.

"No te molestes en hacer eso por favor, ya se me va a pasar" menciona Britt.

"No, yo le voy a reclamar" dijo Rachel muy enojada y fue tras de Quinn.

"Oye Quinn! Qué te pasa, por qué has hecho llorar a Britt" pregunto muy enojada Rachel.

"No es de tu incumbencia Rach, a ti no te importa lo que me pase, eres una traidora" dijo Quinn muy a la defensiva.

"Una traidora ¿yo?, ¿segura? Porque como yo lo recuerdo la traidora eres tú, nos tratas muy mal, entiendo que te enojes con Britt porque te ha mentido pero no como para que se lo digas en su cara cada vez que te dé la gana, tu eres la que ha cambiado, te has comportado muy mal conmigo, ni siquiera me pones atención y luego para rematar te ríes de mí y de mis amigos en nuestras caras y dices cosas de nosotros con tu amiguitas, no sabes cómo odio a la nueva tu" dijo Rachel muy enojada.

"Rachel tranquila!, sé que me he comportado muy mal contigo últimamente pero es porque te extraño, extraño estar en el mismo salón contigo, estoy muy presionada ahora y lo siento de verdad" dijo Quinn en un tono muy tranquilo.

Aunque algo no le cuadrara a Rachel con respecto a lo que había dicho Quinn, ella le respondió con un "Está bien".

Rachel se fue muy confundida después de la plática que tuvo con Quinn, como ella de repente después de insultarla al decirle que era una traidora puede pasar a decirle que le extraña mucho, que extraña tenerla con ella en el salón y que sentía mucho su actitud, como puede decirle eso si días atrás la estaba ignorando cuando estaba con ella, Rachel no dejo de pensar en lo que le dijo Quinn, se fue con sus amigos a pasar el rato mientras se acababa el recreo y claro que esperaba el interrogatorio de parte de Britt y eso ella la empezó a cuestionar.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso Rach? Cuéntame todo por favor" dijo Britt muy desesperada por saber.

Rachel le contó todo lo que había dicho Quinn, omitiendo la parte en la que le decía que la extrañaba mucho, ya que pensó que era innecesario que ella supiera ese comentario de Quinn.

Al día siguiente en la hora del recreo Rachel vio a Quinn afuera del salón y fue a hablar con ella.

"Hola Quinn!" saluda Rachel muy alegre.

"Hola! Rach mmm ¿necesitas algo?" preguntó Quinn.

"Mmm solo quería preguntarte si me puedo juntar contigo mañana en el recreo, es que extraño hablar contigo Quinny" dijo Rach.

"Pues como tú quieras, oye ya me voy que Santana me espera" respondió Quinn muy desinteresada.

"Claro, adiós Quinn" se despidió Rachel.

Rachel se preguntó por qué Quinn habrá tenido esa actitud con ella pero al final le restó importancia y se fue al recreo con sus amigos esperando con ansias al siguiente día.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews;) jeje.


	5. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente en el recreo Brittany y los demás esperaban a Rachel afuera del salón, pero cuando ella salió los paso de largo y fue a buscar a Quinn, Britt la siguió para saber a dónde iba.

"Oie Rach! ¿A dónde te diriges?, nosotros te estábamos esperando afuera como siempre" dijo Britt.

"Oh Britt lamento no habértelo dicho pero hoy me voy a juntar con Quinn, espero que no les moleste enserio, es que quiero seguir siendo su amiga y pues la extraño mucho" dijo Rachel muy emocionada.

"Pues si tú te quieres juntar con ella eres libre de hacerlo" dijo Britt un poco disgustada.

"Gracias, los veo al rato" dijo Rachel mientras se dirigía a la tienda de la escuela para encontrar a Quinn.

Al llegar a la tienda de la escuela ahí estaba Quinn con Santana agarradas del brazo, a Rachel le dieron celos al ver esta escena pero como muchos otros sentimientos que tenía hacia Quinn los hizo a un lado.

"Hola Quinny" saludo a Quinn muy animada.

"Oh hola Rach, Santana se me olvido decirte pero Rach me pregunto si se podía juntar con nosotras hoy y yo le dije que está bien, está bien ¿verdad?" le preguntó a Santana.

"Pues la verdad no me importa pero como puedes volverte a juntar con ella si ella esta con Brittany la mentirosa" dijo Santana.

"No le digas a Britt mentirosa si tú no sabes lo que pasó" le dijo Rachel a Santana.

"La que no sabe nada aquí eres tú, en cambio a mi Quinn me contó todo lo que paso" dijo Santana.

"¿Eso es cierto Quinn?" preguntó Rach a Quinn algo sorprendida.

"Si lo es, si quieres yo te puedo contar lo que pasó" interrumpió Santana.

"Ok San ya es suficiente, tu no le puedes contar eso, si de alguien se va enterar va a ser de mi ok, Rach ¿quieres que te lo cuente?" preguntó Quinn a Rachel.

"Si por favor" respondió Rach.

"Ok te lo voy a resumir ¿sí?, bueno antes Britt tenía a alguien que la quería verdad, ¿te acuerdas que había alguien que vivía en la colonia de Britt y según ella se gustaban y todo eso y que andaban de novios? Bueno resulta que todo fue una mentira, no existe ningún chavo que ande de novio con ella, lo invento y para su defensa dijo que era porque nosotras la presionábamos mucho con que nunca tenia a alguien que le gustara y quien sabe que otras cosas, bueno eso es lo que paso ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a hablar con San, mmm si quieres puedes venir con nosotras" dijo Quinn.

"Si está bien" dijo Rachel.

Rachel no podía creer que eso fuera cierto, ellas nunca han presionado a Britt con respecto a lo de los novios, ni siquiera ella ha tenido alguno, siguió el recreo pensando en eso y con Quinn y Santana aunque cuando ella quería hablar con Quinn, ella solo la ignoraba y seguía riendo a carcajadas con Santana, se preguntó cómo una persona puede cambiar tan rápido de estado de ánimo , hace un momento Quinn estaba hablando con ella bien y ahora le manda miradas como diciéndole que se aleje porque está ocupada con Santana, la gota que derramó el vaso fue que Quinn y Santana se empezaron a burlar de los amigos de Rach en su cara, cuando escucho eso ella solo se dio la vuelta y camino lejos de ellas.

"Parece que a tu amiguita no le gustaron mis comentarios" le dijo Santana a Quinn.

"Si, pero que importa" dijo Quinn.

Rachel alcanzó a escuchar eso último y con eso se dio cuenta de que Quinn y ella ya no iban a ser amigas.


	6. Chapter 6

Después de eso Quinn y Rachel ya no volvieron a hablar, el resto del segundo grado de secundaria Rachel se la paso con sus amigos y también con Finn, un muchacho que le gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo pero eran cosas muy simples, ellos hablaban mucho, se llevaban bien, tenían muchas cosas en común, Finn desde hace mucho tiempo sabía que le gustaba a Rachel pero no le importo, en cambio Rachel lo vio como un amigo y nada más, eso fue en lo que se convirtieron, en amigos.

En todo lo que restaba de segundo ya no supo nada de Quinn, solo la veía en los recreos y nada más. En tercero las cosas parecían que iban a seguir igual pero algo cambio. Estaba Quinn leyendo un libro en el recreo por donde están los baños y Rachel iba subiendo con sus amigas al baño y fue cuando vio a Quinn leyendo y se dio cuenta que era el mismo libro que ella estaba leyendo, mientras sus amigas entraron al baño, Rachel fue y saludo a Quinn y con valor trato de hacer una conversación con ella.

"Hola Quinn, ¿puedo ver qué libro es el que estás leyendo?" pregunto Rachel.

"Emm hola Rachel, sí, estoy leyendo "Las ventajas de ser invisible"" respondió Quinn un poco asombrada ya que hace mucho que no hablaba con Rachel.

"Es un gran libro, yo también lo estoy leyendo" dijo Rachel.

En eso salieron las amigas de Quinn que también estaban en el baño y le gritaron a Quinn que si bajaba al patio con ellas.

"Ve que tus amigas te esperan" dijo Rachel.

"Si, me alegra que me hayas vuelto a hablar" dijo Quinn un poco apenada.

"Si, a mí me alegra haberlo hecho" respondió Rachel.

Quinn se fue sonriendo y Rachel también lo estaba haciendo. Rachel paso el recreo con sus amigos y cuando se topaba con Quinn las dos solo sonreían.

Así pasó durante un tiempo, de repente se topaban en el recreo y se saludaban o se hablaban de cualquier cosa, también en la hora de salida Quinn salía y muchas veces Rachel la seguía para poder hablar un momento.

Un día en la salida Quinn estaba esperando a Rachel en las escaleras, pero Rachel estaba en el salón ya que la maestra de la última clase había dejado a todos los alumnos un momento más porque necesitaba darles unos avisos muy importantes, mientras tanto Quinn estaba esperando a Rachel abajo y como se tardaba mucho se atrevió a ir a preguntarle a uno de sus amigos.

"Hola Kurt, ¿sabes dónde está Rach?" le pregunto Quinn a Kurt.

"No, se supone que ya debían de haber salido" dijo Kurt.

"¿No sabes si tiene deportes a ultima o se queda a asesorías de matemáticas?" preguntó Quinn.

"Mmm según yo no tienen deportes a ultima y no creo que se quede a asesorías de matemáticas, es muy lista. Por cierto ¿para que la quieres?" pregunto Kurt.

"Mmm para nada, solo quería hablar con ella" dijo Quinn

Mientras Quinn hablaba con Kurt, empezaron a salir los del salón donde estaba Rachel, Quinn empezó a buscar a Rachel con su mirada y la encontró hablando con Britt mientras bajaban las escaleras.

"Hola Rach, ¿podemos hablar un momento?" pregunto Quinn un poco nerviosa.

"Claro que si" dijo Rachel.

"Ok mira he pensado toda la noche como decirte esto pero creo que te lo voy a decir como pueda, bien mmm, quiero pedirte perdón por lo mal que te trate, fui muy mala contigo y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, enserio eras una de mis mejores amigas y quiero que vuelvas a ser, así que ¿quieres volver a ser mi amiga Rach?" Le pregunto Quinn muy emocionada.

"Me encantaría Quinn" respondió Rachel muy sorprendida ya que no se esperara que eso pasara, no esperaba que Quinn le pidiera disculpas por todo eso.

"Ok, gracias Rach, podemos hablar por mensajes y también todas las veces que tengamos la oportunidad de hablar en la escuela lo haremos, te voy a abrazar ¿sí?" preguntó Quinn.

"Si jaja abrázame" respondió Rachel y las dos se abrazaron.

"Te quiero" le dijo Quinn.

Rachel solo pudo responder "también "ya que se quedó muy sorprendida de que de la nada Quinn le haya soltado un "te quiero". La verdad es que le gustó mucho a Rachel que Quinn le haya dicho eso. Después de eso cada una se fue a sus respectivas casas, pero Rachel se fue con Kurt a su casa.

* * *

Perdónenme por tardar mucho en publicar los capítulos pero he tenido algunas cosas que hacer xp, gracias por leer y por los reviews. Que cambio el de Quinn verdad? jeje


End file.
